FMA High School
by Oo0FullmetalGeassKnight0oO
Summary: My first ever Fanfic! I always wondered,what if Edward Elric had to go to High School?If Mustang was the Fuhrer?If Alphonse and Winry went with him?A boatload of trouble,right?Well curious reader,if you want to know badly,there is one way to find out!R
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the associated characters (I wish I did though)**

**FMA HIGH SCHOOL:  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction.**

**CHAPTER 1  
THE FIRST DAY**

Ed stood on the porch waiting for Winry to come downstairs.  
He was going to school for the first time since he became a State Alchemist five years ago, but only because he had nothing to do with his time ever since Fuhrer Mustang ordered him to take a break from State Alchemy for a while…And also….Winry wouldn't leave him alone about it.  
After twenty long minutes of waiting, Winry finally emerged from the house.  
"Bye Al! Bye grandma!" she shouted as they left the house and began their long walk to school.

As soon as they entered the school gates, all eyes turned on them. Some girls, apparently Winry's girlfriends, walked up to them.  
One was a brunette and the other a ditzy looking blonde.  
"Hey Win!" They exclaimed as soon as they reached where Winry and Ed were standing.  
"Hey Claudia, Sarah." replied Winry,"this is my friend, Edward."  
"Hi, my name's Claudia, Claudia Macintosh, but you can call me Claud for short." said the blonde.  
Edward twitched at the word; you guessed it, 'short.'  
"And I'm Sarah." said the other.  
I'm Edward, Edward umm, Hughes!" Ed blurted out not wanting to reveal the fact that he was actually the famous Edward "Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric.  
"Oh, nice to meet you."Claudia and Sarah replied in unison.  
"How come you didn't tell them your real name?" Winry asked as they walked away from the girls.  
"I don't know."Ed replied, "I just didn't want them to know, I mean imagine what would happen if people knew that the famous Edward Elric was here."

A jock walking by heard him mention the last part.

"Edward Elric's here?" He asked, "Where? I've always wanted the chance to beat up that shrimp."  
**"I'M NOT A SHRIIIIIIIMP!"**Edward shouted angrily.  
"Huh?"Asked the now confused jock.  
A crowd immediately accumulated.  
"I mean he's, not a shrimp."Edward said in a small voice, "ummm, excuse...me, uhh...I, uhh... have to be somewhere."  
And with that he turned on his heel and ran quickly had no idea where he was going, but at least it was away from that crowd.  
"What-a-Freak." said a girl as the small blonde disappeared in the hall.

**HOMEROOM **

"Okay class, settle down," said their petite teacher.  
When she got no co-operation, she blew a loud whistle which she used for times like these.  
The class immediately quieted down.  
"Good, now class as you're aware, we have a new student joining us. Son, stand up and introduce yourself."  
As soon as he stood up, the class burst into hysterics because, on his back, someone wrote the word "**LOSER**" in giant print with a black marker.  
Edward didn't even notice when it happened.  
When the teacher noticed what happened, she exclaimed, "How horrible! Who did that?"  
She tried to sound sincere, but everybody could see that she was stifling a chuckle.  
"Go try to wash that off sweetie and don't worry, I'll find out who did that."

Ed ran out of the room and went into the boy's bathroom.  
When he got inside, he tried to wash it off, but he soon realised that the marker was permanent.  
He sighed then checked under all the stalls to make sure that there were no feet, then, he clapped his hands and used alchemy to get rid of the stain.  
"I love being me," He said then walked calmly back to class.

"Bu-bu-but that marker was permanent!" shouted the jock named Bobby who vandalised Ed's clothes, "I'm sure of it."  
"Aha!" the teacher exclaimed,"We have a confession."  
"Bu-Bu-Bu-"Bobby stuttered."  
"Principal's office, **MARCH!**"  
"You'll pay for this shrimp!" Bobby shouted as he made his way out of the class.  
"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!**"Ed yelled after him.

**LUNCH**

Ed went through the same introduction crap every time he went to a new class and quite frankly, he was tired of, it.  
His day however, went rather smoothly, despite the fact that he was pissed off all day.  
"What's your problem?"Winry asked as she joined Edward at the lunch table."  
"What's my problem?"Ed said, "Well, firstly, I think I'll badly injure the next person who makes me the subject of another short joke and secondly, why the hell would someone decide to put MILK on the school's menu?"

"Hey look, it's the newbie shrimp!" said a boy as he walked up to Ed and Winry's table.  
"Umm, I think I'll go sit with Claudia and Sarah." said Winry who knew full well what Edward was about to do.  
She then sped across to the table where her friends sat.  
"Hey, what's up? I thought you were sitting with your shor-"  
Before she could even finish, Winry covered her mouth."You may not want to do that."

"Hey shortie, I'm talking to you!" the boy shouted who was now joined by a companion.  
"You call me short one more time and I swear-"  
"What pipsqueak? You gonna call your midget friends to beat us up?"  
The boys laughed.  
"No...**THIS!**"

Ed gave the boy a devastating automail blow to his jaw which sent him skating across the floor.  
"You're gonna pay for that pipsqueak!" the boy's friend shouted, and then proceeded to punch him.  
Edward dodged, then jumped on the table and gave the boy an unknowingly famous boot in the groin.  
The two boys now lay moaning in pain on the floor.  
"Anyone else got something to say about my height?"

Silence…

"Oh, I thought so." Ed then stuffed the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth then stormed out of the lunchroom.

**ENGLISH**

"Edward Elric to the principal's office please, thank you."  
The announcement was loud and clear.  
Edward banged his head on the table.  
"Oh crap!" he mused.  
The teacher pointed to the door, too engrossed in his book to look up.  
Edward groaned loudly then began the walk of shame towards the principal's office with a frown.  
He knew what he had coming to him.

**CHAPTER ONE! REVISED! I couldn't help myself. There were waaaay too many typos.**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA...

**FMA HIGH SCHOOL**

**Chapter 2**

Ed walked down the hallway thinking of excuses for how the fight could have started, but alas, no luck. He breathed in deeply and walked through the door of the principal's office.  
"Look, Sir I..."He started saying until he was stopped by a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
"Sir huh?"Said the raven haired man in front of him, "I think I could get used to that."  
"YOU!"Shouted the blonde teen, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"  
"Calm down Fullmetal."Mustang stated flatly. Then he broke out in his trademark sarcasm mode."You know for one so **SMALL** you sure do cause a **BIG** scene!"  
The veins started popping out of Edward's head. The entire school shook from his rage.  
"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!!!!!!**_"  
"You."  
Before Ed had a chance to physically abuse Mustang, Riza quickly grabbed him by his arms to prevent him from causing Mustang some serious bodily harm.  
"Well now that you've finally calmed down, I guess I better explain my being here."Mustang said.  
"You better" Edward stated smugly.  
"Well, I've got a mission for you."

**Well that's my second chapter...It's short, I know but I wanted to end it in a cliffy and well I can't find a mission for Edward that requires him to be in the school.....so your suggestions are most ,R&R!!!NO FLAMES!**


	3. Blown Cover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. Why? Because life is unfair….**

**FMA HIGH SCHOOL  
CHAPTER 3  
**

"A mission?" Edward inquired, suddenly calming down. He slumped into the nearby chair and breathed a sigh of relief.  
_"I thought for sure I'd be-" _he thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut short when he noticed that Mustang was staring at him.  
"Not exactly the reaction I thought you'd give, Fullmetal…" Roy trailed off. He looked a bit disappointed.  
"Mission?" Edward prompted, returning Mustang to reality.  
"Right, the mission." Hawkeye handed him papers.  
"There have been several reports from guards in the vicinity about sightings of a pale, slender male with purple eyes and spiky black hair lurking about the area." Mustang stated sternly. "It's also been reported that he had a strange tattoo on his leg."  
Edward's eyes opened wide with surprise, and then narrowed with hatred. His golden eyes stared into his superior's onyx orbs with steely conviction.  
"Where is he now…." He sneered, his voice laced with pure hatred.  
"That's the problem." The Fuhrer replied, "We have no idea. It seems that with each sighting, they were always led towards this school, then, they would suddenly lose his trail."  
"So, you mean-" Edward started.  
"That's right, Edward." Riza finished, "We believe that our target may be hiding out in this school disguised as one of the students."  
"Or maybe even a teacher." Mustang added slightly annoyed at his secretary for interrupting his debriefing. "That's why I sent you here in the first place."  
"Wait a minute!" Edward shouted getting angry again, "You sent me here?"  
Mustang nodded and gave Edward a look that said: "_You know it's not beneath me to do something like this, right?_"  
"B-but!" Edward stammered, "You said that this was a vacation! A break for all my hard work!"  
"Oh please, Fullmetal!" Roy chuckled with that same sarcastic tone he always used when teasing Edward, "You should know by now that State Alchemists NEVER get vacations!" He started laughing at Edward's gullibility. It honestly amused him that after all that time, Edward was still the same naïve kid from way back then.  
"OH SHUT UP!" Edward snapped. "Geez…Of course we State Alchemists don't get any vacation time; especially when it's a smug bastard like you calling the shots!"  
Roy stopped laughing.  
"You're right, Fullmetal. It is me who's calling the shots, so accept your orders and do a good job; I want no complaints and no trouble from you."  
Edward cursed himself mentally. Why did he have to say that….? He grabbed the case file from Roy and surveyed it carefully.  
"_Phew… For a minute there I thought I was going to get in trouble for fighting…." _Edward thought, "_I suppose this is better than detention and a long lecture from the principal!"_ He grinned mischievously in his head and a glint appeared in his eye, but it hadn't occurred to him that he had actually said it out loud.  
He then got up and proceeded to leave the office. He bowed slightly to his superiors and walked briskly out the door.  
"Home Free!" he almost squealed with joy as he started to make his way back to class, but, alas, his bubble was popped and he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a stern voice clearing his throat. He slowly spun around only to see Mustang standing behind him.  
"What do you want now?" Edward asked quite annoyed.  
"Forgetting something?" Mustang said with a smirk as he handed Edward a pink slip of paper. "You may be a State Alchemist, but that doesn't mean you get off easy."  
Edward's heart sank as he read what was on the paper.  
"Fighting is against the rules." Mustang stated, and with that, he and Riza made their way towards the school's exit.  
"Damn it!" Edward shouted to the heavens in agony as he crumpled the paper which contained instructions that ordered him to be in detention after school.  
"Me and my big mouth…" He mused as he made his way back to class.

**CLASSROOM**

All eyes were on Edward when he finally re-entered the classroom. He stood perplexed in the doorway staring at the class as they stared back at him in awe, then, he caught sight of Winry as she looked at him nervously and gingerly removed her hand from beneath the table, revealing the fact that she held a shiny metal object in her hand.  
Then he understood. He frantically searched his pockets for the object he knew would not be there. He slumped across to Winry's desk and grabbed the pocket watch from her before taking his own seat; and then it hit him. On top of everyone seeing the pocket watch, they had also summoned him by his REAL NAME over the PA system. This was the last thing Edward needed. Attention. He had to keep a low profile, but now everyone knew that a State Alchemist was among them. Once again, Edward banged his head on his desk in defeat.  
Outside the classroom, peering in through the glass in the door was a woman. Her brown hair blew in an invisible breeze while her small mouth covered completely in red curled into a wicked smile. Her piercing emerald eyes took one final glance at the small blonde keeled over in his seat before she disappeared from sight.  
Edward looked at the door where the woman once was and stared longingly as if he expected someone to be staring back.  
He knew that feeling.  
He could feel those eyes on him.  
Deep down, Edward knew that somewhere from the shadows, he was being watched…

**That's all folks! Chapter 3 is finally up. It's not much, but it's all I've got at the moment. Lately I haven't been feeling so well so I haven't really been able to thing very straight, so there might be another lapse in progress. But fear not, for more Chapters are on the way! *cough*,*cough*,*hack*,*wheeze*. Sorry…I'm actually writing this with a horrible fever right now. I've been feeling lightheaded and dizzy and unbelievably cold, though it's quite obvious that I've got a temperature and to top it all off, my throat is KILLING me! But don't mind me and my diseased body! As long as I keep providing you with stories/chapters, you shouldn't care about me! As long as it doesn't affect my writing, don't worry about my poor health, but if you really want to make me feel better you could just…I don't know…Leave some nice reviews….or something…  
Anyway! R&R! FGQ(The diseased version) Out!**


End file.
